De Sonrisas y Lunas
by Sweetsugarhoney
Summary: Renesmee delineó una de las cicatrices en la mejilla de su Tío Jasper y le dibujó encima dos puntos. "¿Ves, Tía Ali? ¡Es la sonrisa de una carita contenta!"/ Nessie pasa una tarde con sus tíos. JxA one-shot.


**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>De Sonrisas y Lunas<strong>

—Tío Jazz, ¿me cuentas un cuento? —pidió la pequeña Renesmee, una tarde en la que sus padres habían salido a cazar con Esme, Carlisle, Emmett y Rose, y la habían dejado al cuidado de Alice y Jasper.

Ya había estado aprendiendo a batear con su rubio tío, y ayudando a su diminuta tía a preparar un budín de chocolate que terminó reducido a un pedazo de bizcocho quemado, más parecido a un carbón que otra cosa. De cualquier manera, se había divertido mucho las últimas horas, pero aún le restaba energía. Después de sentarse en la alfombra del living y dibujar un rato mientras Alice y Jasper tomaban un descanso en el sillón, la pequeña había dejado sus marcadores y su cuaderno de garabatos y había saltado al lado de su tío para hacerle ese pedido.

—Ay, sí, Jazz, cuéntanos un cuento —Alice se unió a la solicitud de su sobrina, reacomodándose en el sillón junto a su marido.

—Pero yo… no me sé muchos cuentos, Nessie. Creo que los que conozco ya te los he contado todos —dijo Jasper. No era una excusa, era la pura verdad. Historias de batallas tenía miles, pero muy pocas fábulas alegres para una niña inocente como Renesmee.

—Entonces invéntate uno, tío —sugirió la niña.

—Sí, Jazz, por favor —coincidió Alice, sacando puchero y batiendo las pestañas para una máxima efectividad—. Será divertido.

Jasper suspiró, sabiéndose derrotado. De algún lado tendría que sacar la creatividad para inventarle una historia a su sobrina.

—Está bien. Pero me ayudas, ¿de acuerdo? —le pidió a su mujer.

—Claro. Yo te invento los nombres de los personajes, eso me encanta —sugirió.

—Bueno, a ver… —comenzó el alguna vez soldado, ahora contador de cuentos para niños, rascándose la cabeza como si así pudiera sacar las ideas embotelladas ahí dentro—. Había una vez una niña pequeña que se llamaba…

—Tessie —completó Alice, mostrando su hilera de blancos dientes en una perfecta sonrisa.

—Suena parecido a mi nombre —sonrió su sobrina.

—Sí, excepto que tú eres Nessie con N y la niñita del cuento era Tessie con T —afirmó la vampira del cabello corto, como si la diferencia entre uno y otro fuera abismal.

—Bueno —prosiguió Jasper—. Tessie era una niña muy buena y muy linda que vivía en una casa grande con sus padres, sus tíos y también sus abuelos.

—¡Como yo! —exclamó Renesmee.

—Sí, como tú —sonrió el sureño—. Un día, su papá y su mamá, que se llamaban…

—Edgard y… Muella —afirmó Alice, y Jasper tuvo que contenerse para no reírse de los nombres, tan parecidos a los de su hermano y su cuñada, pero un tanto menos glamorosos.

—Sus papás Edgard y Muella se fueron de paseo, y Nessie...

—Tessie —corrigió Alice.

—Perdón, sí, Tessie. Tessie se quedó en casa, con su tía y su tío que se llamaban…

—Dalice y Casper.

—¿Casper? —el rubio miró a su mujer, no muy conforme con el nombre—. ¿Qué no es ese el fantasmita amistoso de esa película que me hiciste ver en los '90?

—Si prefieres podemos cambiar Casper por Gasparín —sugirió la duendecillo, sabiendo cuál sería la respuesta.

Jasper la miró unos segundos con su indescifrable cara de poker antes de volver a concentrarse en Renesmee y retomar el relato.

—Tessie se quedó con su Tía Dalice y su Tío… Casper…, que dicho sea de paso era el tío favorito de Tessie, mal que le pese al grandulón de su otro tío, que se llamaba…

—Remmett —rió Alice.

—Eso —asintió Jasper—. La cuestión es que el Tío Casper, que a pesar de tener un nombre horrible era de hecho un hombre alto, rubio y muy bien parecido…

—Y muy humilde, para nada arrogante —Alice volvió a reír.

—Por supuesto —a Jasper casi se le escapa la risa—. El Tío Casper le propuso a Tessie y a la Tía Dalice que jugaran a las escondidas, que era el juego favorito de la niña. Claro que con la tramposa de la Tía Dalice era muy difícil jugar, porque siempre estaba viendo el futuro, entonces ya sabía de antemano dónde se escondían los demás —aprovechó el de cabellos dorados para pasar factura a su querida esposa, que lo miró con ojos entreabiertos y una mueca de disconformidad ante en comentario.

—Aunque el Tío Casper tampoco jugaba muy limpio que digamos, le tiraba olas de letargo a los otros jugadores para que se cansaran y corrieran a la velocidad de un caracol —retrucó ella.

—Yo no hago eso —se quejó el tejano.

—Estoy hablando del Tío Casper, no de ti, querido —Alice le dedicó una falsa sonrisa, ante la cual él rodó los ojos.

—Bueno —Jasper prosiguió con el cuento, decidido a ganarle a su mujer en esa minúscula guerra que se acababan de declarar—, el caso es que de todos modos Tessie se divertía mucho jugando a las escondidas con el Tío Casper, porque la pasaba mucho mejor que cuando la loca de su Tía Dalice la arrastraba por todas las tiendas del centro comercial durante horas.

—¡Oy! ¿Cómo te atreves? —se quejó la pequeña mujer, dándole un golpecito en el brazo a su marido.

—Estoy hablando de la Tía Dalice, no de ti, querida —Jasper le devolvió la gentil frase de unos segundos atrás.

—No importa, las compras jamás son aburridas —sentenció, decidida a vengarse.

Lo de hacer trampa, vaya y pase. ¿Pero criticar su amor por la moda? Eso sí que no. Jasper estaba tirando con munición pesada y ella no se lo iba a dejar pasar.

—Además, Tessie prefería mil veces ir al centro comercial con la Tía Dalice que pasarse dos horas con su Tío Casper mirando los documentales del History Channel por televisión —remató.

Jasper frunció el ceño, justo en el límite entre ofenderse en serio y sacarle la lengua en broma.

—Pues al menos con su Tío Casper aprendía algo —dijo el sureño cruzándose de brazos.

—Con su Tía Dalice también aprendía —Alice imitó el gesto, encarándolo.

—¿Qué podía aprender yendo de compras?

—Aprendía a combinar los colores de la ropa.

—Vaya, qué información tan vital para su subsistencia —Jasper rodó los ojos—. ¿Para qué querría una niña chiquita como Tessie aprender a combinar su ropa?

—Pues para verse bonita como su Tía Dalice.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver, su Tía Dalice se vería bonita hasta disfrazada de chimpancé, eso no tiene que ver con cómo combina los colores —le indicó Jasper, y Alice no supo si seguir luchando por tener la razón o dedicarle una gran sonrisa por el cumplido que, consciente o inconscientemente, su marido le acababa de hacer.

A estas alturas, Renesmee miraba alternadamente a la pareja, como si estuviera observando un partido de tenis interminable. ¿Qué no se suponía que ese cuento era sobre esa niña Tessie? ¿Por qué hablaban tanto de esos tíos Dalice y Casper si la protagonista ahí era la niña?

Percibiendo que Alice y Jasper se habían ido por las ramas en su historia, Renesmee fingió una pequeña tosecita para que recordaran volver a la parte central del cuento, que vaya uno a saber cuál era.

—¿Y qué pasó con Tessie? —preguntó.

El rubio y la morocha salieron de su burbuja y miraron a su sobrina un tanto confundidos, hasta que recordaron que lo que inicialmente estaban haciendo era contar un cuento para ella, no para ponerse a discutir por pequeñeces.

—¿Qué pasó con Tessie? —Jasper dejó escapar su media sonrisa—. Pasó que ganó a las escondidas, porque el Tío Casper y la Tía Dalice se pusieron a pelear por pavadas en medio del juego y terminaron perdiendo —remató Jasper, poniéndole fin a la historia y al simpático intercambio de opiniones con su mujer.

Alice tomó su mano y le sonrió, como pidiendo perdón si en algo lo había molestado, aunque sabía que Jasper no estaba enojado para nada, y así se lo hizo saber con una ola de cariño.

Renesmee alzó una ceja mirando a sus dos tíos.

—¿Y? —preguntó. Ese no podía ser el final del cuento.

—Oh, por supuesto —recordó Alice—. Y todos vivieron felices y comieron perdices. Fin.

La niñita se quedó mirando a los dos adultos, mientras su tía con ternura le pasaba una mano sobre los rizos color bronce.

—¿Eso es todo? —volvió a preguntar.

—Pues… sí —respondió su tío, mirando para abajo en cuanto sintió el desconcierto de la niña.

—Perdón Tío Jazz, pero es el peor cuento del mundo —sentenció Nessie, con la honestidad brutal de una criatura de cinco años.

Jasper y Alice rieron ante el comentario, sin poder negarlo. Su sobrina tenía razón, era un cuento terrible, que para lo único que había servido era para hacerles sacar sus trapitos sucios al sol.

—Lo siento, Nessie, te dije que no era muy bueno para esto —se disculpó Jasper, acariciando la blanca mejilla con la cara externa de su dedo índice—. Tal vez algún día mejore.

—Es que tu Tío Jazz no es tan divertido como él cree —Alice le susurró a Renesmee, aunque la intención era claramente que él escuchara, sólo para reírse de la expresión en su rostro cuando la oyera decir eso.

Así fue. Jasper escuchó el comentario y le hizo una mueca de descontento, a lo que Alice respondió con su risita de cascabel y un tierno beso en la mejilla de su esposo.

—Estoy bromeando, cariño.

—Todo lo que quieras, pero yo soy más divertido de lo que eres tú, querida —le retrucó, menos por molestar a su esposa que por robarle otra risa a Renesmee, a la que claramente le entretenía la situación.

Alice lo miró sorprendida, aunque dándose cuenta que Jasper no buscaba otra cosa que fastidiarla para divertir a su sobrina.

—¿Ah, sí? A ver, ¿tú que opinas, Nessie? ¿Quién es más divertido, tu Tío Jazz o yo? —le preguntó a la niña, para hacerla partícipe de la nueva _discusión_.

La pequeña se mordió el labio inferior y miró a los dos con sus ojos chocolate, tratando de decidir quién sería el ganador.

—Mmmm… Tía Ali me divierte muchísimo, porque siempre está bailando y cantando, y siempre sonríe y da saltitos como yo —le explicó a Jasper, quien sonrió asintiendo, totalmente de acuerdo. No le importaba en absoluto perder contra su muy alegre esposa. Es más, él también la hubiera elegido a ella, porque no había persona en el mundo tan cálida y especial como lo era Alice. Al menos, así lo veía él.

—Pero también… —Nessie miró ahora a su tía, para darle también a ella sus pertinentes explicaciones—, Tío Jazz tiene muchísimas sonrisas, como mil millones, así que eso lo hace muy divertido.

Alice y Jasper se miraron, sonrientes y confundidos a la vez.

—¿Yo tengo mil millones de sonrisas? —preguntó el rubio a su sobrina, con curiosidad.

—Bueno, no las he contado, pero sí son muchas. Muchas, muchas, muchas —recalcó. Hablaba como si estuviera tratando un tema científico de vital importancia para la humanidad, y eso a sus tíos les causaba tanta gracia como lo que estaba diciendo.

—¿Cómo cuáles, Nessie? ¿Qué sonrisas tiene tu Tío Jazz? —quiso saber Alice, más que entretenida con el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

—No me digas que no las has visto, Tía Ali —le dijo la niña, incrédula.

—No, Nessie, no las he visto. ¿Cómo son? —preguntó otra vez, imaginando que su sobrina empezaría a imitar las muecas y medias sonrisas que a su marido se le escapaban según el momento. Pues sí tenía unas expresiones faciales muy interesantes, pero ¿mil millones de sonrisas? Eso tenía que verlo.

La diminuta híbrida bajó del sillón y se apresuró a tomar uno de sus marcadores. Al instante volvió donde estaban sus tíos y se subió a las rodillas de Jasper. Cuando la pequeña le quitó el capuchón al marcador y se acercó a su cara, el tejano no pudo menos que mirarla con ojos gigantescos, preguntándole con la mirada qué es lo que estaba por hacer.

—Perdón Tío Jazz, es para mostrarle tus sonrisas a Tía Ali —le aseguró con su vocecita angelical, mientras Alice se llevaba una mano a la boca, ahogando una carcajada por lo que su sobrina estaba por hacer. Quién lo hubiera visto al Comandante Whitlock así tan dócil, sometido a los juegos de una niñita con apariencia humana de cinco años, y cuya edad real era bastante menor.

Sin más palabras, Renesmee seleccionó una cicatriz en la mejilla derecha de su tío y delineó la media luna con el marcador azul que tenía en su pequeña mano. Con trazo firme, dibujó dos puntos sobre la mencionada línea curva, y rodeó el conjunto con un gran círculo. Jasper no tenía idea de lo que Nessie le estaba haciendo, pero le alcanzó con ver el rostro alegre de Alice y sentir la ternura emanando de ella para saber que, fuera lo que fuera que ahora tenía dibujado en la mejilla, había valido la pena darle esa libertad a su sobrina.

—¿Ves, Tía Ali? ¡Es la sonrisa de una carita contenta! —explicó Renesmee, señalando el dibujo terminado—. Y como esa tiene muchísimas, ¿ves? —marcó con su índice la sucesión de cicatrices que su tío tenía marcadas en el rostro—. ¡Mira todas las sonrisas que tiene en el cuello!

Jasper no pudo más que reír ante la explicación que su sobrina le había encontrado a sus marcas de guerra. Pensar que alguna vez había temido que su pequeña sobrina se asustara de él, precisamente por esas cicatrices que finalmente Nessie nunca había identificado como señales de peligro, y que ahora, ya más grande de edad, decodificaba como mil millones de sonrisas que lo convertían en alguien muy divertido.

—Vaya, es cierto, Nessie —le dijo Alice, fingiendo darle la razón a tan descabellada argumentación—. ¿Aunque sabes qué? Yo creo que en realidad son medias lunas, porque tu Tío Jazz es muy romántico y me lleva a dar paseos bajo la luna. Mira, préstame que te muestro —le dijo, tomando el marcador azul.

Jasper arqueó una ceja y la miró con curiosidad.

—¿Tú también, Ali?

—Es la única forma de mostrarle, Jazz —contestó ella, conteniendo la risa—. Bájame esa ceja que sino me falla el pulso —le pidió, y Jasper hizo un esfuerzo para complacerla.

La grácil dibujante eligió entonces la cicatriz que su marido tenía sobre la ceja izquierda para encerrarla dentro de una perfecta media luna. Para completar la obra de arte, agregó unas minúsculas estrellas y con palitos dibujó en su mejilla una pareja caminando de la mano.

—Listo, ahí está —declaró satisfecha, firmando el cuadro con un beso en la comisura de los labios de su esposo, para delicia del mencionado lienzo—. ¿Ves, Nessie? Es una luna creciente.

—No, tía, parece una luna, pero es una sonrisa —insistió Renesmee—. Tío Jazz tiene muchas sonrisas porque siempre me envía olas de alegría y me pone de buen humor cuando estoy triste —explicó, lo cual llenó de orgullo a su tío.

—Te digo que no, Nessie —Alice se puso como una nena chiquita, peleándola sólo por diversión—. Lo que Tío Jazz tiene son muchas lunas, es una por cada noche que pasamos bajo las estrellas, porque Tío Jazz es así de romántico y le gusta pasear conmigo bajo la luz de la luna —le dijo a su sobrina, mientras se aferraba al brazo izquierdo de su marido y descansaba su cabeza en su hombro.

Renesmee negó con la cabeza y, al igual que su tía, pero del lado derecho, rodeó el brazo de Jasper con sus manitos y apoyó su cabecita cubierta de rizos en el fuerte hombro de su tío.

—Tío Jazz, ¿son sonrisas o son lunas? —preguntó, como pidiéndole que le diera la razón.

—Sí, Jazz, ¿qué son? —preguntó Alice del otro lado, siguiéndole el juego a su sobrina, pero a la vez haciéndole sentir a su marido todo su amor, para que supiera que sólo estaban jugando y que no era su intención hacerle recordar el sufrimiento del pasado.

Jasper le sonrió, entendiendo. No había manera de que se lo tomara a mal. ¿Cómo sentirse mal, si esas feas marcas del ayer ahora quedaban convertidas en caras sonrientes y paseos bajo la luna? Ahora resultaba que las cicatrices que a tantos intimidaban y asustaban, esas que lo definían ante tantos otros como un hombre peligroso, eran también la supuesta evidencia de que él era un tío divertido para Nessie y un marido soñador para su Alice. Las heridas de guerra estaban curadas, y dejaban paso a nuevos días llenos de sonrisas y nuevas noches llenas de romance.

—Yo creo… —dijo Jasper, creando suspenso entre las dos mujercitas, una de ellas mucho menor que la otra, pero las dos destilando igual inocencia y alegría por la vida—. Creo que muchas son sonrisas" dijo, mirando a una Nessie más que satisfecha, y luego volteando para ver el fingido puchero de Alice y riéndose de éste—, y muchas otras son lunas. Mitad y mitad, así que lo declaro empate —sentenció, y las dos quedaron conformes.

Ya estaba anocheciendo. Apenas Alice tuvo la visión de que el resto de la familia estaba de vuelta en casa, se escucharon los rápidos pasos subiendo la escalera frontal, y luego la puerta se abrió y dejó pasar a los recién llegados de cazar.

—¡Buenas...! ¡Jajaja!" explotó Emmett en una carcajada sin poder terminar el saludo, ni bien vio a su hermano, ese caballero que tan serio y maduro parecía la mayoría de las veces, con la cara pintarrajeada a diestra y siniestra—. ¿Qué te hicieron, hermano? ¡Te dejaron cuidando dos monstruitos!

Rosalie rió detrás de su marido, y pronto se oyó la voz de Bella atravesando la puerta de entrada.

—Nessie, ya llegamos, mamá está en casa —anunció, y Renesmee corrió a arrojarse en sus brazos.

—Mira cómo dejamos a Tío Jazz —le mostró, señalando al rubio, que por una vez en la vida ni siquiera parecía molesto con las miradas a su alrededor. Edward ya estaba al lado de su mujer y su hija, disfrutando de la situación.

—Ya veo —sonrió Bella, aguantando la carcajada. Si dos años atrás alguien le hubiera dicho que Edward y ella iban a tener una hija, y que un día esa niña iba a conseguir pintar a su antojo la cara del inexpresivo Jasper hasta dejarlo hecho un payaso, jamás se lo hubiera creído.

—Te queda bien, Jazz —bromeó Edward.

—Sí, te ablanda los rasgos —Rosalie aprobó el _look_ con una pequeña risa.

En eso entraron los dueños de casa, deleitados por el buen humor del ambiente.

—Hijo, ¿qué te hizo esta niña? —Carlisle no pudo evitar reír ante semejante cuadro.

—¿Se portó bien? —preguntó la maternal Esme con una sonrisa, aunque la respuesta estaba a la vista en la sonrisa pícara de su nieta.

Jasper ya estaba frente al espejo riéndose de esa especie de arte cubista en el que se había transformado su rostro, Alice abrazada a su cintura, riendo con él.

—A decir verdad, no, la niña se portó muy mal. Quemó un budín de chocolate y después me dijo que hago trampa a las escondidas y que los documentales que veo son aburridos. Pero por suerte estaba Nessie para ayudarme a controlarla un poco, que sino la niña ésta seguía haciendo de las suyas —bromeó Jasper, dándose vuelta y rodeando con un brazo la cintura de su esposa, dejando claro que la _niña_ de la que él hablaba no era otra que su pequeña Alice.

La psíquica le respondió con una mueca, pero terminó riendo. Era imposible no reírse al mirar a Jasper con todos esos garabatos infantiles dibujados en el rostro, y al parecer lo mismo le pasaba al resto de la familia, que seguía sin poder ocultar la sonrisa.

—No te doy tu merecido nomás porque acabo de ver que me vas a llevar a pasear bajo las estrellas.

—¿Puedo ir yo también? —pidió Renesmee.

Edward le sonrió a su hija, pasando una mano por los cabellos de la niña, tan cobrizos como los suyos.

—¿No te alcanzó con volverlos locos toda la tarde y dejar a tu Tío Jazz así? —rió el joven padre.

—Lo siento, Nessie, pero no puedes ir con ellos —le aclaró Bella.

—¿Por qué no, mami? Yo me porto bien, ayudé a Tío Jazz a controlar a Tía Ali —dijo inocentemente, repitiendo las palabras de la broma de su tío, para usarlas a su favor. Carlisle y Esme, como los orgullosos abuelos que eran, no pudieron evitar reírse con la ocurrencia de su nieta.

—No puedes ir porque ya se hizo muy tarde para ti, tienes que cenar y después a la cama —le explicó Bella, con dulzura pero también con firmeza.

—Además tu Tío Jazz y tu Tía Alice también necesitan un tiempo para ellos —agregó Edward, asintiendo. Acababa de leerles la mente a sus hermanos, por lo que sabía de sobra que llevar a Renesmee de paseo con ellos tiraría por la borda todos sus planes de romance.

—Te prometo que otro día, si mamá y papá te dejan, vienes con nosotros, Nessie —le aseguró Alice con una de sus sonrisas radiantes.

—Y si te portas bien esta noche, mañana te dejo que me pintes de nuevo —se ofreció Jasper—. Siempre y cuando sigas usando los marcadores lavables y no pases a los de tinta indeleble.

Eso bastó para conformar a Renesmee. Edward y Bella le agradecieron a los niñeros por el trabajo prestado y se llevaron a la pequeña a la cocina para darle algo de comida humana. El resto de la familia, excepto por Alice y Jasper, se ubicó cómodamente en la sala de estar para ver un poco de televisión y tal vez jugar alguna partida de ajedrez.

—¿Nos vamos, querida? —Jasper le ofreció la mano a su mujer.

—¿Vas a salir así, cariño? —se rió ella, con lo cual él recordó que su rostro necesitaba una buena lavada.

—Es cierto —dijo el sureño, llevándose una mano a la cara—. ¿Y ahora cómo me quito esto?

—Agua y jabón, Jazz, tan simple como eso —contestó Alice, y luego bajó la voz, como si ello le garantizara algún tipo de privacidad en su conversación—. Si quieres podemos darnos un baño juntos antes de salir.

_¿Podemos? ¿Darnos? ¿Juntos?_ A Jasper le pareció una idea maravillosa, tan maravillosa que sin querer se le escapó una ola de lujuria.

—Consíganse una habitación —les dijo Emmett con picardía desde el sillón, que ya conocía de sobra cómo terminaba todo lo que entre Alice y Jasper comenzaba de esa manera.

Y escuchando la sugerencia de su hermano mayor como no muchas veces lo hacía, el caballero sureño tomó la mano de su mujer y la arrastró escaleras arriba, hacia su dormitorio y su ducha, para empezar con una noche que prometía una luna brillante y miles de sonrisas compartidas.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les gustó? Ya sea que la respuesta sea afirmativa o negativa, no duden en dejar sus comentarios. Así es como crecemos como escritores, así que les voy a agradecer muchísimo sus reviews.<strong>

**Por otro lado, si les gustan las historia de Alice y Jasper donde participa Nessie, pueden chequear _"Conociendo a Nessie"_ y _"La Macarena"_ en mis historias. Mil gracias :)**


End file.
